1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic devices such as smart phones are becoming light, thin, short and small, they include many built-in functions, thus achieving high specification electronic devices. Since the high specification electronic device needs to be capable of quickly processing functions, switching speeds of the electronic device are increasing. The increasing switching speeds of the electronic device may increase current driving capability, resulting in a reduction of the useful time of a battery with a limited capacity. In order to increase the useful time of the battery, various studies for reducing power consumption of semiconductor devices are being conducted.